Did you tell him?
by digiditz
Summary: If you like yaoi, read my fic. If you don't like yaoi read my fic. Just read my darn fic! If you want to you can read it and flame me, go right ahead. But you should know, I'm a mild pyromaniac. And if you read without reviewing you should be ashamed!


Hi people! This is my first uploaded fanfic. Hopefully more will follow. If you like yaoi read my story if you don't like yaoi read my story. I had to read it you should to. It's about Koushiro and Jyou or as thet will be refered to in this fic, Izzi and Joe. There are also reference to Taito and Mira (that means there is yuri in here too). Like you really care at this point. Well anyway, It takes place after sesson one and before two.   
  
Demiveemon: Are you done with the disclaimer yet?  
  
Laura: NO! I haven't even go to *that* part yet.  
  
Demi: Oh come on! How hard is it to say you don't own digimon and never will?  
  
Laura: ~wipes away a tear~ Extremely, but thanks to you I won't have to. To bad you aren't in this Fic.  
  
Demi: Again? You hardly ever write about me! How can I be your fav. digimon/muse if I'm not in your fic?  
  
Laura: Sorry buddy, maybe next one okay?  
  
Did You Tell Him?  
  
Izzy sat down on a park bench to wait for his friends. Since he was early he decided to boot up his laptop. As he worked he began to talk to himself, "I might as well check my e-mail. I've been so busy I bet I've got a million new messages to check." He scrolled through his inbox until he came upon a message for Tentomon. He quickly open the e-mail  
Hi Izzy, it's me Tentomon! How are you?   
I'm fine. It's been while since your last   
e-mail, I missed you.  
  
Izzy felt a little guilty. No matter how busy he was he always had time for Tentomon.  
  
Now don't feel bad, I haven't e-mailed you   
either! Besides I talked to Gomamon who   
said that Joe said you haven't been useing   
your computer as much lately. I think that's   
great! You're finally doing more of the things   
normal kids do. I just hope you get a chance   
to read my e-mail. Hey, I gotta go, someone's   
in my tree.... Tento.  
  
  
Ps,  
Did you tell him?  
  
Izzy smiled, how he missed his freind! He clicked 'reply' and began to type.  
  
Dear tentomon,  
Hi buddy. I have been busy, but never to   
busy for you. And no I haven't told him.   
I don't think i will... and neither will you   
or Gomamon or any of the other digimon! I   
mean it buddy! I've gotten used to the fact   
that Joe will never, ever in a million years   
love me the way I love him. I better go the   
other will be here soon.  
Love,  
Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi  
  
He had just sent the email when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Izzy, what are you up to?"  
  
Izzy turned to look at Joe and quickly logged off. He wasn't quite quick enough. Joe had spotted his name and had begun to read aloud, "Joe will never, ever in a million years.." He couldn't finish because the power had shut down.   
  
Joe smiled at his freind, "Now we'll never know what I won't do."  
  
Izzy mumble under his breath, "Oh, *I* know."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing. You know it's rude to read over people's shouders."  
  
Joe took a seat next to Izzy on the bench. "It's also rude to write about people behind their backs."  
  
"I was just e-mailing Tentomon."  
  
"Then I'll ask him what it was about."  
  
"He won't tell you."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
Izzy would have replied but Tai shouted from across the street, "Hey Izzy, Joe. We''ll be right there!" They watch their friends cross the street.  
  
"So," Tai asked when he reached the pair on the bench,"What's up?"  
  
Izzy snapped his computer shut, "Nothing, we were just waiting for you guys."  
  
Tai gave him a strange look but didn't say anything.   
  
Matt leaned up against a tree, "So, what do you guys wanna do?"  
  
Joe just shrugged, "I'll do whatever you guys wanna do."  
  
Sora, Mimi, and Kari yelled, "Shopping!"  
  
Matt rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry I asked."  
  
Tai frowned, "There is no way I'm gonna watch you three try on cloths all day."  
  
TK suggested, "Let's go to the movies! That's way better than clothes."  
  
Matt and Tai nodded in agreement.  
  
Mimi pouted, "That means we are tied... Joe?"  
  
"No way, I'm neutral. You guys decide."  
  
Matt teased him, "Chicken."  
  
Joe just smiled back, "You bet."  
  
Mimi turned to Izzy who was trying to hide behind a tree, "No way mister, get out here and break this tie!"  
  
Izzy peaked out from behind the tree " And have you all mad at me? Nothing doin'. " He thought for a minute, "can't we go to the movies first since that would take longer..."  
  
Tai interupted, "You haven't been shopping with Mimi have you?"  
  
"... and then go shopping? Then everyone would be happy."  
  
Joe patted him on the back, "Leave it to Izzy to find the perfect compromise."  
  
Izzy blushed at the older boys praise, "You were no help Mister Neutral."  
  
"It gave you a chance to use that brain of yours didn't it?"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
Tai ran his fingers though his hair, "I guess that could work..."  
  
Mimi beamed, "I love it! Thank you Izzy!" She ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Izzy turned a shade of red that shouldn't accure in nature and began to stammer. "I... I... um... geez."  
  
Tai saved him from *total* embarrasment, "Okay guys we gotta go if we're gonna have any time to .... shop."  
  
That got Mimi moving. She grabbed Sora and Joe, (because they were closest) and dragged them toward the movie theather. Kari and Tk scrambled after them.  
  
Izzy went to follow but Matt and Tai stepped in front of him. He tried to go around but they grabbed his arm. They stared at him in silence until he asked, "What?"  
  
Tai sighed, " 'What?' he askes us. Dude, did you tell him or what?"  
  
"No."  
  
Matt smacked his forehead. "Oh come on! We were late on purpose so you and Joe could be alone!"  
  
Izzy frown, "Well, Joe was late himself. He just got there when you guys showed up."  
  
Tai glared at Matt, "I told you we should have waited five more minutes Matt! But no, you said. We were late enough, you said. They had plenty of time, you said."  
  
Izzy sighed, "It dosen't matter. I've decided not to tell him."  
  
Matt's jaw dropped, "What?"  
  
Tai's expression was similar, "You... you can't do that!"  
  
Izzy shook his head, "You're right, I can't do it. I don't think Joe loves me like that. If I tell him and he doesn't, I'll just die! It won't ever be the same after that."  
  
Tai smiled, "You sound like I did right before I told Matt. I said almost exactly the same thing to Sora."  
  
"But, everyone knew you loved each other but you!"  
  
Matt nodded, "And the same thing applies here."  
  
"NO WAY!"  
  
Tai sighed, "Izzy you have to tell him."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
Matt agreed, "You're right you don't"  
  
"Thanks Matt"  
  
"But if you don't I will!"  
  
Izzy gasped,"You wouldn't!"  
  
Matt raised an eyebrow.  
  
~groan~ "You would"  
  
Tai smiled, "And if he doesn't I will"  
  
"You two don't play fair!"  
  
"Nope"   
  
"I'm holding you personally responsible for the out come, good or bad."  
  
"Cool" Tai glanced at Matt "We'll either go on a double date or console you with icecream."  
  
"Tai!" Matt protested, "Don't jinx him!"   
  
Tai rolled his eyes, "You and your stupid superstitions. Don't worry Yama, before the day is through all of Izzy's fantasys will become reality."  
  
Tai heard Izzy begin to chuckle, "What?"  
  
Izzy grinned devilishly, " I couldn't possibly fullfill all my fantasys in such a short time. There aren't enough hours in a day. Besides, it's a little soon for sex don't you think?"  
  
Matt gape at his friend, " This from the boy who can't say three little words to Joe?"  
  
Tai patted him on the back," I didn't know you had it in you buddy, I'm so proud!"  
  
"What do you *think* I write on my laptop all day?"  
  
Tai almost fell over.  
  
Matt just stared in shock.  
  
"Maybe if you guys are good I'll let you read one of the more mild ones sometime."  
  
Izzy put his arms through theirs and began to walk toward the theater, "Now come on, the others will be wondering what happened to us. And since I've disappered with you guys this time they may start to wonder if maybe I'm *with* you."  
  
Tai grinned at him, "Maybe if this doesn't work out with Joe we could try it sometime."  
  
Izzy grinned back, "Maybe we could anyway, we'll have to asked Joe."  
  
Matt just chuckled, "You cease to amaze me Izzy."  
  
"Good." was all Izzy said.  
  
Change scenes. (poof) We've caught up to Mimi and her captives.  
(It's amazing! Ooohhh. Fanfic magic!)  
  
"TK, you and Kari go ahead. Mimi and I need to talk to Joe."  
  
TK glanced up at Sora and nodded, "Okay Sora, come on Kari race ya!"  
  
Joe watched as they scampered off. The joys of youth. ~sigh~ (Laura: Oh yeah Joe, like 14 is old!)  
  
Mimi interupted his thoughts, "So, did you tell him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Joe!" Sora yelled "Why not?"  
  
He sighed, "I was late, as usual, and I had just gotted there when you guys showed up."  
  
Mimi frowned, "I knew I should have changed my outfit a few more times!"  
  
"Nah." Sora shook her head. "TK and Kari were threatening to leave without us. Plus Tai and Matt looked really anxios to get going so..."  
  
"So what are we gonna do now?" asked Mimi  
  
"I don't know" Sora sighed  
  
"Well we have to do something to help him. He did after all get us together."  
  
"No," interupted Joe " you don't."  
  
The girls protested, "But, Joe..."  
  
"But nothin'. I helped you because you needed it. I don't. I'm gonna tell him as soon as I can get him alone for more than five minutes. The only problem is we've both been so busy that never happens. But I'm feed up, I'll *make* time."  
  
Mimi teased,"Joe, you're so manly when you asert yourself. It almost makes me wish I was straight."  
  
Joe teased back, "What good would that do? I'd still be gay."  
  
Sora winked at him "Oh, we could turn you."   
  
"And how , prey tell, could you do that?"  
  
Sora and Mimi began to wisper in his ears. The more they spoke, the redder Joe became. By the time they were finished Joe looked like he was haveing a heart attack.   
When he had recovered from the shock he glanced at Mimi, "That sounds like fun, but I still would give that up for the love of one Koushiro Izumi."   
  
Mimi shrugged, "Your loss babe, you know where you can come if Izzy's to stupid to relized he loves you back!"  
  
Sora grinned at Mimi, "You're the only one I've ever heard call Izzy stupid."  
  
Mimi crossed her arms and glared, "Well if he rejects Joe I'll call him 'stupid' everyday for the rest of my life."  
  
Sora nodded, "Me too. Infact, I may just kick his ass."  
  
"Yeah" agreed Mimi.  
  
Joe laughed, "If you do I'll never forgive you."  
  
"Sure you will..."  
  
"You can't say mad at us."  
  
"Besides, he'd deserve it."  
  
"You two are the best friends a guy could have."  
  
"We know."  
  
"Come on you guys." Joe grabbed their hands. "We better go before the others wonder where we are. But first..." Joe kissed Sora on the cheek. When Mimi raised an eyebrow at him he shrugged "You kissed Izzy, now we're even. Now my lovely ladies let us go."  
  
Sora teased him, "Oooh, Joe the stud! Two girls all to yourself."  
  
Mimi fluttered her eyelashes, "You manly man you."  
  
Joe blushed, "You two will be the death of me yet."  
  
Sora winked, "What a way to go."  
  
"You'd be famous!"  
  
He chuckled, " Yeah I can see it now... ~Joe Kido was found today, in the arms of two beautiful women. He was pronouced dead on the scene. It seems the pair of dynamos were to much for his poor heart to take. The girls blame his death on one Koushiro Izumi. Apparently Mr Izumi rejected the poor man and he ran to the girls for comfort. Girl #1 had this to say, ' If that idiot Izzy, hadn't crushed his poor heart this wouldn't have happened.' Girl #2 added 'and if it had he would have been able to handle it!' ~"  
  
Mimi and Sora were laughing to hard to continue at this point. Joe stopped until they had themselves under control. This took some time. In fact Tai,Matt and Izzy caught up to them.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" asked Izzy with some concern.  
  
"We're fine" gasped sora.  
  
Mimi began to hiccup. "Joe (hic) just (hic) told us (hic) the funniest (hic hic) story!"  
  
"Which was..." promted Izzy.  
  
Joe blushed ,"Um... I'll tell you later."  
  
Mimi's hiccups wern't getting any better, "Don't (hic) worry Izzy (hic hic hic) it (hic) will be (hic) worth the wait (hic)."  
  
Sora rubbed her love's back, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm (hic) fine (hic)."  
  
Joe frowned, "You know, the last time she got the hiccups this bad they didn't go away for 12 hours!"  
  
Sora thought for a moment, "Then maybe this isn't the best time to tell her that I'm leaveing her for Matt and having his love child."  
  
Mimi squeaked, "What?!?"  
  
Tai glared at Matt who held up his hands, "This is the first I've heard of it! So unless she got me in my sleep..."  
  
Tai glared at Sora who giggled, "Don't worry, I was kidding ."  
  
Mimi put her hand to her heart, " Thank God! " She smacked Sora on the arm "You scared me you jerk!"  
  
"I was trying to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I cured your hiccups."  
  
Mimi took a deep breath... "You did!" She glared Sora "It was still mean!"  
  
Tai smacked her on the other arm, "And you almost gave *me* the hiccups!"  
  
Matt cuffed her gently on the head. Sora yelped, "Geez, what was that for?"  
  
"I felt left out."  
  
Joe rolled his eyes, "You know, while you guys beat each other there are two ten year olds running around unsupervised somewhere."  
  
Tai gasped, "Dear Lord! My Mom's gonna kill me!"  
  
"Your mom!" Matt grimaced, "Mine will probably kick my ass from here to next Tuesday!"  
  
Well, I don't think I need to tell you about the mad   
dash to the movies after that. We'll just pick up   
after they got there and found Kari and TK waiting  
on the bench outside. I can do that, I'm the writer!  
  
When Tai saw his sister sitting on the bench waiting for him he thought he was gonna cry. When she waved at him from across the street he did. Kari was very bewildered by this, especially when he swept her into a bear hug. "Um, Tai? Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then why are you crying?"  
  
"Cuz I'm an idiot."  
  
"Well, I won't argue with that."  
  
Tai chuckled and wiped his eyes. "Good."  
  
Matt had just smiled at Tk after making sure he wasn't hurt, "Please don't tell Mom I left you run off on your own, she never let us go anywhere together again."  
  
"It wasn't your fault. Sora's the one who told us to go ahead."  
  
Matt glared over his shoulder at Sora, "Well Sora dosen't have a brother so she didn't know any better."  
  
"Oh, okay Matt."  
  
Izzy sighed, "Aww...I wish I had my digital camera."  
  
Joe pretended to wipe a tear from his eye," It's just so beautiful."  
  
Okay they pay for their tickets and get inside   
the theather. I don't care how, they just do.   
Use your imagination, mine's on break. Damn I'm   
getting lazy.  
  
When they saw the line at the snack counter Tai suggested, "Hey, why don't me, Sora, Matt, and Mimi go save seats and Joe, Izzy, Tk, and Kari can get the snacks."  
  
Izzy held out his hand. Tai just looked at it, "What?"  
  
"I need some cash, you don't expect *me* to pay for it all do you? "  
  
They forked over there money. "We should get four large popcorns and share," Joe sugested as he looked at the prices, " it will be cheaper."  
  
Izzy nodded "So, besides that, what do you all want?"  
  
They all started talking at once. Joe shook his head,"I'll I heard was blah blah blah. What about you Izzy."  
  
"Simple, they all want what they always get. Sora wants a Pepsi and a bag of gummie bears. Mimi is on a diet this week so she'll wants a Diet Coke and some Skittles. Matt doesn't drink cola so he always gets Sprite and he has this obsession with Snow caps. Tai is a pig so he'll be getting a Pepsi, Runts, Snickers, Hersey bar with almods, and if they have Spree he'll want thoughs too. That's why he always has about five more dollars then the rest of us."  
  
"Geez Tai" teased Mimi "Your gonna get fat."  
  
"Hey," Tai lift his shirt and patted his stomach, "This is pure muscle girly. It takes alot of sugar to keep me going."  
  
Sora giggled, "Well, I always thought Tai was on *something*, who knew it was sugar?"  
  
Tai suck out his tongue, "You're just jealous."  
  
Mimi grabbed their arms like she did before and dragged them after her, "The previews are starting... I like previews."  
  
Matt waved to Joe and the others as he ran after Mimi and her captives. ( That's Mimi, she *always* has captives.)  
  
You know the drill we followed them into the theather.  
  
They found a empty row near the back and quickly claimed it. Before they could sit down Sora said, "Listen Joe and Izzy should sit together."  
  
Tai blinked, "So you know too?"  
  
"Know what?"   
  
"That Izzy likes Joe."  
  
"Really? How do you know?"  
  
"He told us, you mean you didn't know?"  
  
"No, but Joe likes Izzy, he told *us*."  
  
"Well that's wonderful."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I guess Izzy won't be joining me and Matt then."  
  
"Now that is just to wierd, we were gonna steal Joe!"  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"Nope, you should have been there Joe told the best story."  
  
"The one that almost killed Mimi.'  
  
"Yep, it started like this..."  
  
  
Short and sweet. Kinda like Izzy ~wink~  
Now on with the fic!  
  
When Joe and the others finally got back from the snack bar the movie had just started. Joe passed out the popcorn and claimed the seat next to Mimi. TK and Kari passed out the sodas and took the isle seats next to Sora and farthest away from their brothers. That left Izzy to pass out the candy and take the remaining seat betwen Matt and Joe. As he sat down he glared at Tai and Matt.   
  
Matt wispered "What?"  
  
"I'm gonna have to hurt you."  
  
Matt just chuckeld.  
  
Izzy turned to face Joe, just missing the smile he shared with Sora and Mimi.  
  
"I guess we're sharing a popcorn" wispered Joe as he sat it in his lap.  
  
Izzy gulped, "I guess.so."  
  
He glared at Tai and Matt one more time before turning his attention to the screen.  
  
It didn't stay there long.  
  
He was so distracted by Joe's warmth to his left that he couldn't pay attention. In fact, he couldn't even have told you what movie he was watching. Everytime he reached for some popcorn it seamed Joe did too. The constant brushing of their hands was driving him to distraction. Finally he blocked the other boy from his mind and consentrated on the movie but by this point he was so far behind that he couldn't understand a thing. He sighed in frustrationand reached for some popcorn. When he came in contact with Joe's hand again he jumped, and dumped the popcorn over.   
  
Izzy blushed and stammered "I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's okay, really"  
  
They both bent to get the spill popcorn and bump heads.  
  
Izzy rubbed his head, "And I thought that only happened in movies"  
  
"Well, tecnically we *are* in the movies."  
  
Izzy was still smiling when he felt a shove from behind that knocked him into Joe's chest.   
  
Hard.  
  
"What the," Joe hissed "Why did you do that Matt?"  
  
"I was stretching!"  
  
"Yeah right.... Are you okay Izzy?"  
  
Izzy's ear's were still ringing. He used Joe's shoulders to pull himself up.  
  
"Yeah, I'm..." he trailed off when he relized his face was mere inches from Joe's "...fine"  
  
Neither of them are quite sure what happened next or who moved first. All they know is one minute they were staring at each other and the next they were kissing.  
  
When Joe pulled away Izzy paled and wispered, "I'm sorry"  
  
Before Joe could stop him Izzy had pulled away and was trying to leave. Matt and Tai blocked his escape with their legs and refused to move. Izzy glance back at Joe once before he climbed over his seat and ran out of the theather. Joe sat there for a minute before he pieced together what had just happened. Then he began to swear under his breath. He rose to his feet and ran past Tai and Matt (They moved their legs for Joe).   
  
The others exchanged smiles and followed thier freinds at a slower pace. It didn't matter the movie wasn't even half over, none of them had been watching it anyway.  
  
It's almost over! Don't you feel kinda sad?  
  
Joe spotted Izzy as he got outside the theater and called after him, "Izzy, wait!"   
  
Izzy heard him but continued on like he hadn't. He didn't want to talk to Joe, not now.  
  
Joe frown ran to catch up to him. Izzy continued to ignored him and sped up his walk. He grabbed Izzy's arm and whirled him around to face him.  
  
"Wait just one damn minute Izumi!" Joe took a firm grip on Izzy's shoulders, "You're not going anywhere until we talk!"  
  
Izzy looked at the ground and refused to meet Joe's eyes as he softly spoke, "I already apologized Joe but if you need to hear it again, I'm sorry." He straightened his shoulders and said more firmly, " It was a huge mistake. There. Can I go now?"  
  
Joe let go of his shoulders, "If you honestly think it was you can go and I'll leave you alone."  
  
Izzy's eyes flew to his face, "What?"  
  
Joe smiled ruefully, "I think you heard me Izzy, if you didn't mean it you can leave."  
  
Izzy couldn't move, couldn't think.  
  
"You're not leaving?"  
  
Izzy's mouth opened and closed but he stood rooted to the spot.  
  
"Damn it!" Joe swore as he pulled Izzy roughly against him. "This is your last chance Koushiro, if you don't stop me I'm gonna kiss you again and this time your not getting away."  
  
Joe gently tilted his chin up, "What is it gonna be?"  
  
Izzy stammered, "I...um...yes?"   
  
Joe smiled, "Good answer."  
  
Once again they couldn't tell who moved first but at this point it really didn't matter. Izzy wrapped his arms around Joe's neck and Joe lifted him straight off the gound. they were oblivious to the rest of the world, that is until the sound of clapping reached thier ears.   
  
They broke apart to discover they had generated quite an audience.Right in the front were their freinds clapping and cheering with the rest. Tai was poping popcorn in to his mouth. "Man..." he spoke over the noise, "... that was the best show I've ever seen, right guys?" That started people clapped anew.  
  
Joe was doing his best not to blush, and failing.  
  
Izzy just grinned, "They you should stick around for the sequel."  
  
Joe blushed even more, "What?"  
  
Izzy pulled him into another kiss and all thought of enbarrasment was forgotten.  
  
It's not over yet! Imapatient aren't we?  
It's a couple weeks later, and the  
guys ( minus TK) are at Izzy's house.  
  
Tai and Matt were sitting on Izzy's bed. They were reading somthing on his laptop. Izzy and Joe were perfectly happy to lie together on the floor. Suddenly Tai's vioce broke the comfortable silence, "You call this *mild* Izzy?"  
  
Izzy began to play with Joe's hair, "It is for me."  
  
Matt shook his head, "It's always the quiet one's"  
  
Izzy smoothed Joe's hair back into place, "If you want to read a really wild one, try number twelve. That's definitely the worst one, or should I say best." He grinned wickedly, "That is if you think you can handle it."  
  
Matt nudged Tai, "That sounded like a challenge to me."  
  
"Should we?"  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
Tai highlighted number twelve and clicked it, "Suddenly I'm very afraid."  
  
Matt chuckled, "You probably should be."  
  
They smiled at each other and began to read.   
  
Joe ran his finger along Izzy's jaw, "Am I ever going to get to read your fantasys?"  
  
"Someday"  
  
Joe pouted "Your letting them."  
  
Izzy kissed him, "They earned it."  
  
Joe frowned, "How?"  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Don't be, if it wasn't for them and the girls we wouldn't be together."  
  
"Are you gonna let Mimi and Sora read one?"  
  
"I don't think they'd appreciate it."  
  
"You'd be surprised."  
  
Tai's squeak made them both jump  
  
"Is that even phsically possible!?!"  
  
Izzy smiled at Joe, "I sure hope so."  
  
Matt jumped up and grabbed Tai's hand, "We gotta go, like, now!".  
  
Tai scampered after his boyfreind but paused in the doorway, "Hey Joe?"  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
Tai winked at him, "Be careful, that boys dangerous!"  
  
Izzy was still laughing when they disapeared around the cornor.  
  
  
Okay, *now* it's the end. I hope you're happy.  
You may go now.   
  
Go on. Leave.  
  
  
Why aren't you gone?  
  
  
Geez you don't know when to quit do you?  
  
  
That's it I'm calling the cops....  
  
  
That's it! I'm gonna sing the digirap from memory!  
  
  
  
The digivolution is up and running.  
Did you see, did you hear, did you know it was coming?   
A digidestiny starts today,   
let me hear you say:  
  
Digimon digital monsters,   
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon digital monsters,  
Digimon are the champions  
  
With digiwill and digivice in hand  
There's are digidynamic force in digiland   
when the digipast and digipresent collide  
Time to digisize  
  
Digimon digital monsters,   
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon digital monsters,  
Digimon are the champions  
  
the digiworld is digisafe  
and now will meet it's digifate  
good digimon to protect what's right  
will have to digifight  
  
Digimon digital monsters,   
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon digital monsters,  
Digimon are the champions  
  
Digimon digital monsters,   
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon digital monsters,  
Digimon are the champions  
  
digimon's making a scene  
kicking it up, yeah, kick it up to the big to the big screen  
digimon's making a scene  
kicking it up,yeah, kick it up to the big to the big screen  
digimon's making a scene  
kicking it up, yeah, kick it up to the big to the big screen  
digimon's making a scene  
kicking it up,yeah, kick it up to the big to the big screen  
  
the digidudes will digirule  
with digiability and digitude  
save the world from a digidisater  
the threat from the net, meet the digital masters  
  
Digimon digital monsters,   
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon digital monsters,  
Digimon are the champions  
  
Digimon digital monsters,   
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon digital monsters,  
Digiamn are the champions  
  
let's wrap this up  
let's wrap this up  
  
the digivolution will not be stopped  
digimon roll, digimon rock  
remember the digithings i say  
and digisave the day   
  
Digimon digital monsters,   
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon digital monsters,  
Digimon are the champions  
  
Digimon digital monsters,   
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon digital monsters,  
Digimon are the champions  
  
Digimon digital monsters,   
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon digital monsters,  
Digimon are the champions  
  
Digimon digital monsters,   
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon digital monsters,  
Digimon are the champions  
  
let'sgo, DIGIMON!  
  
See what you can do when you obsessively listen to the digimon soundtrack?  
  
Sora: Laura?  
  
Laura: Yeah?  
  
Sora: You're scarying me honey.  
  
Laura: That's okay, I'm scarying me to  
  
Sora: How did you remember all that?  
  
Laura: I listened to it right before i wrote it down to refresh my memory  
  
Sora: So you cheated  
  
Laura: No, I *did* do it from memory  
  
Sora: You need to go to bed  
  
Laura: Was that a propisition?  
  
Sora: No. I'm just worried about you  
  
Laura: Was *that* a propisiton?  
  
Sora: ~laughs~ No, now stop that and go to bed before I put you there myself.  
  
LAura: Now that was a propisition if I've ever heard one.  
  
Sora: Which you haven't  
  
Laura: Hey, my freind Havoc propisitions me all the time.  
  
Sora: So why don't you take him up on it and stop hitting on me?  
  
Laura: Cuz, he's 6 years older and my best freinds brother.   
  
Sora: So?  
  
Laura: Good point, maybe I will. I have had a crush on him since i was 13.  
  
Sora: That's five years.  
  
Laura:A hell of alot of time to spend obsessing don't you think?  
  
Sora: You're more pathetic than Daisuke when he was lusting after Kari  
  
Laura: Wanna make me feel better?  
  
Sora: ~Rolls eyes~ No, now go to bed...I'll finish this for you.  
  
Laura wanders off mumbling "tease"  
  
Sora: excuse Laura, it's 4:30am. She gets lopey this late at night/early in the moring.  
She'll be back to her normal hentai self after she sleeps, which is alot less scary then her sleepy hentai self.   
  
Mimi: A lot safer too.  
  
Sora: Don't tell me... she ask you to sleep with her.  
  
Mimi: Nah... she's bothering Joe.  
  
Sora: God have mercy on his soul.  
  
Mimi: I've sent Cody to escort her to bed.  
  
Sora: Good move, even she wouldn't hit on a 9 year old.  
  
~they exchange glances~  
  
Sora: I hope. 


End file.
